13 Days of Christmas
by A-Crimson-Evil
Summary: On the First Day of Christmas.... [Akuroku] [AU] [Drabbley] Please Read and Review!


Author's Note: This is really just a cute little drabble of Axel/Roxas. Obviously based on the 12 Days of Christmas song, though very loosely. I tried to rhyme with the original words, but, you know, you can only do so much. P Review and I'll give you some cake, but no worries, not fruit cake.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Kingdom Hearts 2. If I did, everyone would be gay, except maybe Goofy and Donald, because that would just scare me.

* * *

_On the first day of Christmas, my boyfriend gave to me, a sea salt ice cream tree._

"Axel, what are we even supposed to do with this? I mean, yeah, it's very cute, I'll admit it, but I mean, it's not exactly… practical…" Roxas muttered, eyeing the small, blue tree with plastic sea salt ice cream ornaments hanging off of it. Truthfully, the tiny blonde was absolutely thrilled by the tree, which the tell-tale blush on his face showed boldly, but he wasn't used to his tall, red haired boyfriend giving him gifts. Especially, well, cute ones. Anyhow, it wasn't even Christmas.

"I know you like it, Roxy," Axel purred, putting his arms around his little boyfriend, nibbling on his ear, causing the blonde to mewl pitifully, his blush deepening.

"I….Axel… not here… Ahhh! Ok, ok, I like it!" Roxas squealed, falling to the ground with the red head straddling him lightly.

"Knew it," said redhead murmured. The little blue tree watched on in silence, seeming to sparkly as its blue ice cream ornaments swayed gently in the warm air of the apartment.

* * *

_On the second day of Christmas, my boyfriend gave to me, two rainbow gloves, and a sea salt ice cream tree._

"See? I knitted them by myself!" Axel exclaimed, practically bouncing in his seat, his face so enthusiastic and happy that even Roxas had to smile, even though it was a kind of… weary smile.

"They're… um… unique!" Roxas finished lamely, and received a huge hug from his exuberant boyfriend. "I knew you'd like them!" was the answering squeal, and Roxas chuckled.

The gloves were hideous. Rainbow in color, they were oddly shaped, with 6 fingers on one glove, and 8 on the other. Axel had said that way, if one of the fingers in the gloves got wet, Roxas could just move his fingers, and then he wouldn't get frostbite.

"I didn't even knew you… knitted," Roxas trailed off, a little bit confused. Really, when would Axel pick up the skill of… knitting? He played with matches and drove a motorcycle, drank too much, and had a fetish of whipped cream sundae sex. Knitting just didn't seem to fit.

"Yeah, I didn't know I knew how to knit either! Guess I must have natural talent, huh?" Axel beamed. Roxas just had to laugh and put one of the gloves on to Axel's hand, slipping on the smaller one himself. He clasped his hand with Axel and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Yep, definitely_ natural_ talent," Roxas murmured, before he was pulled in for a signature Axel-Sweet kiss.

* * *

_On the third day of Christmas, my boyfriend gave to me, three Barbie-Kens, two rainbow gloves, and a sea salt ice cream tree._

"…"

"I know! Aren't they amazing? See, Roxy, See? That one's me, and that one's you, and that one's Santa Claus!" Axel exclaimed, jumping up and down slightly, pointing to the three ken dolls on the table.

"Why is Santa naked?" Roxas asked his voice very small and a little squeaky. He was beginning to question the sanity of his boyfriend.

This made Axel look a little sheepish. "I ran out of money for ken doll clothes. But, I mean, we could make some!" he exclaimed, regaining his confidence as he went along.

"…You're weird," Roxas murmured. This made Axel look a little wounded, but then the red head blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, I knew it was a little bit weird, but you were telling me the other day about how your sister Namine always made you play with Barbies, and so I thought, since she never let you play Ken, I'd give you the chance, and they had a three for one sale, so I had to buy three, which is why I got a Santa-Ken too," Axel muttered, his blush deepening.

Roxas practically mewled with the cuteness. It was true, Roxas had never been allowed to play Ken, always getting stuck playing Kelley, or Barbie's one ugly little sister what's-her-name.

"Well, Axel, see, I don't mind anymore. I have my own Ken to play with, and trust me, his anatomy is much better," Roxas replied, and the two went tumbling onto the floor.

_Ken aint got nothing on Axel

* * *

_

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my boyfriend gave to me, four calling cards, three Barbie-Kens, two rainbow gloves, and a sea salt ice cream tree._

"Ok, what's the catch? This one's normal," Roxas announced, looking around the box, his blue eyes scanning for a trap door, or maybe just a trick snake or something that would jump out at him. Instead, four calling cards looked back at them. They were all black, with the numbers you'd use to get cheaper long distance calls on them. It was a practical gift, a normal gift.

A totally Un-Axel gift. It wasn't sentimental, or even ugly, or weird. It was just… normal. Roxas was almost disappointed. He'd gotten used to the odd, adorable presents, and especially the things that seemed to follow after every time, although he was beginning to get sore.

"Nope, that's it. No catch, Roxy," Axel told him, shrugging and avoiding Roxas's quizzical eyes. Obviously, there was a catch, and Axel wasn't telling him. The blonde smirked, and stood up, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend from behind the couch, which was where Axel always seemed to like to sit when handing Roxas his presents. He gently started to kiss Axel, starting at his ear and slowly kissing down his neck into a soft spot Axel favored. The red head moaned, arching a little bit until suddenly, Roxas stopped and unwrapped his arms from around Axel.

"Too bad, then, I guess I'll just go to bed," Roxas yawned, glancing at the clock that red 8:30 PM in clear, block letters.

Roxas started to walk away when Axel spoke, and as he continued, the blonde dropped his winning smirk.

"Last time you went away on that business trip, we couldn't talk long because we couldn't afford the long distance. I would wait up into late at the night to talk to you, because, you know, time differences, and we couldn't seem to ever talk for more than 10 minutes. Then, you didn't call for three days, and I couldn't sleep at all, because you had decided that you didn't want to waste my money bothering me. So… I bought you those, so, you know, next time, you won't have to worry," Axel replied quietly, his normal cocky-know-it-all attitude going down the drain.

Now, Axel was a sweet boyfriend, and in the 4 years that they'd been together, he had learned to open up, but this was a totally new level. Roxas smiled really big and gently rubbed Axel's shoulders.

"Yeah, I missed hearing your voice, too," Roxas replied, figuring out pretty quickly what Axel had wanted to say.

After that, they snuggled up under the covers on the large, comfy couch, watching Frosty the Snowman and being glad that they'd be together for Christmas, even if they did have almost unlimited calling card minutes from Verizon now.

* * *

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my Boyfriend gave to me, 5 'plastic' rings, four calling cards, three Barbie-kens, two rainbow gloves, and a sea salt ice cream tree._

"Surprise!" Axel shouted, handing Roxas a present. They were, once again, sitting on their couch at night, for the fifth day in a row. Roxas raised an eyebrow, wondering just how long this was going to be happening. Yes, he was beginning to adore Axel's spontaneous Roxas-Gift-Giving, but he was still confused. Why not just wrap them all up and give them to Roxas for Christmas?

Roxas yawned, a little tired from work, but managed a bright smile and took the present from Axel, unwrapping it happily.

"Five Plastic Gum-Ball machine rings?" he asked, a little bit confused. There were, in fact, five of them, each in the little case it came in when it popped out of the ring machine. He took each one out of its little case, and put them on all five of his fingers.

A few of them looked older than the rest. He was confused, especially since some of the cases were a little cracked and old looking, dusty too. One ring was green with purple hearts; another one was bigger and chunky pink. One had fake yellow jewels in it, and one was yellow with red stripes. The last one, though, confused him. It was different somehow, but he couldn't figure it out for a second when he realized that it actually was gold, with a green emerald on it.

"Axel!" Roxas gasped breath fully. True, Axel did have a pretty good job, and Roxas helped pay for the apartment rent with his own job, but, still! Emeralds were expensive!

Axel just grinned his huge, reckless grin and took something out of his pocket. It was another ring, gold and sapphire. He slid it on his own ring finger, mirroring the one on Roxas's finger.

"See? I wanted blue for your beautiful eyes, and… Well, I dunno, I thought you might want green?" Axel ended softly, his grin slowing slightly and his voice taking on an unsure tone.

Roxas grinned and shook his head up and down. "Yep, I mean, green is my favorite color, it has been since, hmm, I don't know… Let me think, I'm not remembering why…" Roxas trailed on, snickering a little. He watched as Axel's face took on a downfallen expression until he realized Roxas's mocking and just grinned a small, grim grin of smugness.

"Maybe I should remind you, then," Axel replied, and neither of them got much sleep for the rest of that night.

* * *

_On the 6__th__ day of Christmas, my boyfriend gave to me, Six men a-graying, five 'plastic' rings, four calling cards, three Barbie-Kens, two rainbow gloves, and a sea salt ice cream tree._

Roxas was lying on the couch, once again, after a long day of work. Really, being the manager of a coffee shop took a lot more work then someone would think. Not only did you have to boss around people, but sometimes, like that day, the coffee machine broke and wouldn't stop pouring coffee, in which you had to push your hand into really warm coffee to shut it off, and then spend two hours with ice on your hand. Roxas wince a little bit, flicking channels on the tv.

He looked at the door for a minute. Axel was late, which did happen sometimes, but Roxie was really starting to miss their new traditional gift time, and had kind of been hoping it would continue, though he was starting to feel bad about it. After all, he never gave Axel anything back, except, well, sex, but still, that wasn't really as much a gift for Axel as it was for Roxas, anyhow.

_Well, I have a really good Christmas Present for him, so it'll be ok!_ Roxas assured himself, nodding as if to agree and smiling. It really was the perfect present, he'd known ever since he'd got it-

Someone knocked on the door. Then, they began to sing. Carolers. Roxas grabbed his wallet and was about to shut them up when all of the sudden the door opened.

"Huh?" Roxas wondered out loud when Axel stepped in. His green eyes glinted as he opened the door, reveling six people Roxas hadn't seen forever.

"I now give you, Six Men A-Graying!" Axel sang, in his loud, baritone voice. This received a collective "HEY!" from the 6 men, who all slunk into the room receiving a warm welcome from Roxas.

"Saix! Xemnas! Xigbar! Xaldin! Luxord! Marly! I have seen you all since Easter!" Roxas exclaimed, giving each of them either a hug or a handshake.

"Well, you know, we were in the neighborhood," Marly began, and Saix cut in with a swift, "No we weren't. Axel flew us in halfway through the night," he said, his golden eyes flashing something feral.

Roxas took a step back, gulping a little nervously with a twitching smile on his mouth. Xemnas coughed and patted Saix on the back, making him immediately calm down.

After a few hours of talking, and 20 phone calls from Marly, in which he went into "Omg, no he didn't!" mode, the 6 'men a graying' left, and Roxas slumped back onto the treasured couch, wearing a happy grin.

"I haven't seen them forever! You really didn't fly them all in, did you?" Roxas asked, leaning on Axel, who snorted. "Duh I did. Do you think those idiots would think of flying in by themselves? They couldn't come by for Christmas, so I told them to come a bit early," Axel replied.

"That was fun," Roxas muttered, lying his head on Axel's chest, his eyes fluttering shut, and he fell asleep in a few moments, to the feeling of Axel running his long, slender fingers through the blonde's hair, as the blonde dreamt of his friends, all graying with long, long Santa beards.

* * *

_On the Seventh Day of Christmas, my Boyfriend gave to me, seven wreaths a-trimming, six men a-graying, five 'plastic' rings, four calling cards, three Barbie-Kens, two Rainbow Gloves, and a Sea Salt Ice Cream Tree._

Roxas walked to the front of his apartment door, grabbing his key, which he sometimes used as an assault weapon, he heard faint music coming from inside his home. It was odd, because normally, Axel wasn't home this early. Roxas had gotten off earlier than normal, so he really hadn't been expecting the red head to be home.

He opened the door to what seemed to be a disaster scene. Green wreath material lay around the floor as Axel was attempting to hang 7 Christmas Wreaths around the house, clad only in his plaid boxers. He hadn't seen Roxas yet, and so he was still singing the Christmas song on.

Roxas had always liked hearing Axel sing. He had a low, soulful baritone voice that could make Roxas shiver in appreciation. However, the red head was often too self conscious to sing anything for Roxas.

"I'm dreaming tonight of a place i love  
Even more than i usually do  
And although i know  
It's a long road back  
I promise you Roxy

I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe and presents under the tree  
Christmas eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas, Roxy,  
If only in my dreams.

Christmas eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas, Roxy,  
If only in my dreams"

Roxas giggled very quietly, watching Axel really getting into the music, shaking his hips and turning around, his eyes closed and his voice tumbling out of his mouth in deep, soulful currents. Roxas echoed the last line in his higher pitched, less in tune voice.

"If only in my dreams," he sang, and Axel turned around so fast he fell over. Roxas hurried to his side worriedly, hoping the red head hadn't really hurt anything more than his pride.

"Ow" Axel groaned, his eyes fluttering open with a slight blush tinted on his face. "You heard nothing, Roxy, nothing," he mumbled defensively, and Roxas burst into giggled once again.

"No, really, it was good! I especially liked that you added my name," Roxas murmured, grinning into Axel's hair as the red head dizzily sat up.

"I like the wreaths, too, they smell really nice, kind of like pine, and Christmas trees," Roxas mumbled, breathing very deeply. Axel smiled, and licked Roxas on the cheek in the spur of the moment, and watched amused as Roxas colored.

"Well, you know, it would've looked better if you'd have gotten home less early," Axel mumbled, grinning. They both looked up at the wreaths for a minute, and Axel dropped his jaw for a second.

"That… I didn't do that," Axel muttered, and they both looked at the 7 wreaths, which had formed a heart on the wall.

"The magic of Christmas lies in your heart, I guess," Roxas breathed airily. They both glanced at each other and then started rolling on the ground laughing.

"So…. Cheesy!" they shouted, trying to control themselves, and failing as they floundered among the wreath-trimmings on the floor, laughing cheerfully into the warm air of their now-decorated apartment.

* * *

_On the Eighth Day of Christmas, my boyfriend gave to me, eight puppies a-shaking, seven wreaths a-trimming, six men a-graying, five 'plastic' rings, four calling cards, three Barbie-Kens, Two Rainbow Gloves, and a Sea Salt Ice Cream Tree._

Having only a few days until Christmas, Roxas decided that both Axel and him needed to go shopping for some of their friends who were in town. So, they'd gone around their crowded shopping district, dressed in warm sweaters and hats, and of course, hand in hand, each wearing one of the oddly knitted rainbow gloves, their hands clasping warmly. Axel had been ranting around something, and Roxas had been half listening.

"I won the lottery," Axel said, saying his words plainly, as if just normally talking, eyeing his blonde boyfriend who nodded and replied with something illegible, still not paying attention at all to Axel's conversation, instead looking into the windows of the stores. Axel grinned at this, and they continued to walk down the street, receiving some looks, but never being bothered.

Axel slowly walked in front of the pet store, knowing it would get Roxas's attention, just like he planned. The blonde boy looked into the window and saw eight shaking puppies. Now, Roxas pretended to be a tough boy, but really, he loved cute little things, especially puppies.

"Puppies!" he whispered loudly, and 'dragged' Axel into the store. The store owner allowed them to look at the puppies, winking at Axel.

One puppy tumbled up to Roxas. It was still half blind, dark chocolate brown in color, though obviously with one blue eye and one green eye. It was pretty noticeably the runt of the litter, as its seven other brothers and sisters were all sleeping soundly by each other. Roxas could relate to this, always having been the youngest of his four siblings, Cloud, Namine, Sora, and of course, himself.

"Aww, poor puppy, you're all by yourself," the blonde crooned, petting it as the small dog wagged its tiny, barely grown tail.

Eventually, Roxas left the store, and Axel winked to the store manager again. That night, Roxas laid on his couch as Axel went out to 'get more gas for his motorcycle.' A few minutes later, Axel came back into the apartment, holding something behind his back.

"Another present?" Roxas asked, grinning slightly as Axel nodded and sat down, taking from behind his back a green square box that was moving slightly. Roxas, who in his surprise of the present didn't notice the moving, so when he unwrapped it, he was very surprised.

"Puppy!" he shouted, holding out the dark chocolate tiny thing, which wiggled excitedly in his hands. He hugged the little thing, repeatedly thanking Axel over and over again.

"What're you going to name him?" Axel asked, nodding towards the puppy, which was now chewing on one of the left over wreath trimmings.

Roxas thought for a moment, and then announced gladly, "Tiny." Axel grinned and chuckled.

"I couldn't think of a better name to memorize," he announced, and they played with the puppy for the rest of the night.

* * *

_On the Ninth Day of Christmas, my boyfriend gave to me, nine lessons in dancing, eight puppies a-shaking, seven wreaths a-trimming, six men a-graying, five 'plastic' rings, four calling cards, three Barbie-Kens, two Rainbow Gloves, and a Sea Salt Ice Cream Tree._

The next day, after a lot of rough housing with the puppy, Axel decided they should go clubbing. Roxas was a little unsure, because every time he went clubbing with Axel, he, or Axel, got hit on. Plus, he was never able to remember his limit of alcohol, and since both of them liked to drink occasionally, they had to take public transportation home every time.

Still, Christmas was nearing very soon, and after convincing Roxas to leave the Tiny in its cage, they took a bus to the nearest club, planning to meet up with their friend Demyx and his boyfriend Zexion.

Really, they had a pretty good time, laughing with Demyx and Zexion, and generally just partying their little asses off. At least, until Axel decided it was time to dance.

"But, but, Axel! I'm not good at dancing!" Roxas sputtered, only half sober, and which was half too much for him to even think of dancing.

"Don't worry, I can teach you to dance in 9 easy steps; think of it as a gift from me to you," Axel purred into Roxas's ear and gently taught him how to dance.

"Number 1, listen to the music. Number 2, feel the rhythm. Number 3, don't watch everyone else. Number 4, move your feet. Number 5, swing your arms. Number 6, grind a little. Number 7, be prepared to take chances. Number 8, don't be afraid to fall, I'll catch you. Number 9, hold on tight," Axel whispered into his ear, and they began to dance, looking quite silly, but having fun together, keeping the beat, and just feeling the music.

Four hours later, safe in bed, Roxas whispered into Axel's ear, "Wanna hear my 9 rules of _dancing_?"

Roxas always did catch on fast.

* * *

_On the Tenth Day of Christmas, my boyfriend gave to me, Ten hours of sleeping, Nine Lessons in Dancing, Eight Puppies A-Shaking, Seven Wreaths a-Trimming, Six Men a-Graying, Five 'Plastic' Rings, Four Calling Cards, Three Barbie-Kens, Two Rainbow Gloves, and a Sea Salt Ice Cream Tree._

Beep, Beep, Beep.

The Alarm clock woke Roxas up, with a hangover, and Roxas rolled over to wake Axel up as well.

"Come on, Ax, time to get up, we need to get something done today," Roxas murmured, though he clearly still felt sick. Axel, feeling sick as well, made a decision.

"No. Today's gift is 10 hours of sleeping," Axel protested, and he took the alarm clock and threw it on the floor, while grabbing the blonde and pulling him back down to the warmth of the bed, nestling the protesting blonde into his chest.

"Fine, fine," Roxas agreed, after all, ten hours of sleeping wouldn't be that bad. "We can sleep ten more hours," he added, adjusting against the grinning man.

So, sleep they did.

* * *

_On the Eleventh Day of Christmas, my boyfriend gave to me, Eleven Swipers Swiping, Ten Hours of Sleeping, Nine Lessons in Dancing, Eight Puppies A-Shaking, Seven Wreaths a-Trimming, Six men a-graying, Five 'Plastic' Rings, Four Calling Cards, Three Barbie-Kens, Two Rainbow Gloves, and a Sea Salt Ice Cream Tree._

"Uncle Axey!" a tiny toddler yelled, running into the arms of his 'uncle.' Axel grinned, picking up the little blonde toddler and swinging him around. He was then led to the living room by his finger, where Roxas was laying with a Dora the Explorer game board.

Tiny, who was lying by Roxas, wagged his tail when Axel approached, but made no move to get up, tired and lazy in the warmth of the apartment. Axel smirked at this, almost making a comment, but then deciding not to.

"I didn't know we were on baby sitting duty," he murmured to the blonde, sitting down and looking at the Dora the Explorer game board a little reluctantly. Any show that had a monkey in boots kind of scared him.

"Well, Cloud had to go down to the airport to pick of Leon, and he couldn't find another babysitter, so I told him I'd baby-sit Air for a while. You know, I still can't think of Cloud as a dad, but I know he really loves the kid, I mean, he adopted him and all. Not a foster dad anymore, you know?" Roxas asked, and poked Air in the belly, making the little blonde boy squeal.

Axel grinned. "You know, he really looks like Cloud, too," the redhead commented, and Roxas nodded, but was soon concentrating on the game.

"Uncle Roxy, you owe me Eleven Swipers Swiping!" Air shouted, and Roxas looked at Axel for help. "I don't have anymore, could you lend me Eleven?" Roxas asked, giving Axel the puppy dog eyes and adding on, "If not, I have to go to jail, and you know how crazy those inmates are about you know what S-E-X," Roxas spelled to avoid having the little boy hear.

Axel sighed and gave Roxas Eleven Swipers Swiping, adding with another dramatic sigh, "Oh, the things I do for love."

And really, where could he ever get Eleven more Swiping Swipers? Except, you know, from his sleeve, where he'd been keeping them.

He didn't even think for a minute how pathetic it was to have to cheat at Dora the Explorer. After all, he was winning, and he was about to swindle Roxas out of six more Bopping Boots.

* * *

_On the Twelfth Day of Christmas, my boyfriend have to me, Twelve Guitar Strings Strumming, Eleven Swipers Swiping, Ten Hours of Sleeping, Nine Lessons in Dancing, Eight Puppies A-Shaking, Seven Wreaths a-Trimming, Six Men a-Graying, Five 'Plastic' Rings, Four Calling Cards, Three Barbie-Kens, Two Rainbow Gloves, and a Sea salt Ice Cream Tree! _

It was the day of Christmas, and Roxas woke up to an empty bed. He was confused. For the last four years, Axel and he would wake up together on Christmas morning and wish each other merry Christmas in their special way. However, he wobbled out into the family room to an odd sight.

It was Axel, sitting by their ice cream tree, holding his twelve stringed guitar and humming a tune. He looked up, his eyes partially blocked by a green Santa hat on his head. He motioned for Roxas to sit on the couch, which Roxas complied to fairly easily. Then, Axel started to strum notes on his guitar, stretching his plaid pajama pants and humming for a second to get in tune. Then, he began to sing.

"On the First day of Christmas,

I gave to thee,

A Sea Salt Ice Cream Tree.

On the Second Day of Christmas,

I gave to thee,

Two Rainbow Gloves,

And a Sea Salt Ice Cream Tree.

On the Third Day of Christmas,

I gave to thee,

Three Barbie-Kens,

Two Rainbow Gloves,

And a Sea Salt Ice Cream Tree.

On the Fourth Day of Christmas,

I gave to thee,

Four Calling Cards,

Three Barbie-Kens,

Two Rainbow Gloves,

And a Sea Salt Ice Cream Tree.

On the Fifth Day of Christmas,

I gave to three,

Five 'Plastic' Rings,

Four Calling Cards,

Three Barbie-Kens,

Two Rainbow Gloves,

And a Sea Salt Ice Cream Tree.

On the Sixth Day of Christmas,

I gave to thee,

Six men a-Graying,

Five 'Plastic' Rings,

Four Calling Cards,

Three Barbie-Kens,

Two Rainbow Gloves,

And a Sea Salt Ice Cream Tree.

On the Seventh Day of Christmas,

I gave to thee,

Seven Wreaths a-Trimming,

Six Men a-Graying,

Five 'Plastic' Rings,

Four Calling Cards,

Three Barbie Kens,

Two Rainbow Gloves,

And a Sea Salt Ice Cream Tree.

On the Eighth Day of Christmas,

I gave to thee,

Eight Puppies a- Shaking,

Seven Wreaths a-Trimming,

Six Men a-Graying,

Five 'Plastic' Rings,

Four Calling Cards,

Three Barbie Kens,

Two Rainbow Gloves,

And a Sea Salt Ice Cream Tree.

On the Ninth Day of Christmas,

I gave to thee,

Nine Lessons in Dancing,

Eight Puppies a- Shaking,

Seven Wreaths a-Trimming,

Six Men a-Graying,

Five 'Plastic' Rings,

Four Calling Cards,

Three Barbie Kens,

Two Rainbow Gloves,

And a Sea Salt Ice Cream Tree.

On the Tenth Day of Christmas,

I gave to thee,

Ten hours of sleeping,

Nine Lessons in Dancing,

Eight Puppies a- Shaking,

Seven Wreaths a-Trimming,

Six Men a-Graying,

Five 'Plastic' Rings,

Four Calling Cards,

Three Barbie Kens,

Two Rainbow Gloves,

And a Sea Salt Ice Cream Tree.

On the Eleventh Day of Christmas,

I gave to thee,

Eleven Swipers Swiping,

Ten hours of sleeping,

Nine Lessons in Dancing,

Eight Puppies a- Shaking,

Seven Wreaths a-Trimming,

Six Men a-Graying,

Five 'Plastic' Rings,

Four Calling Cards,

Three Barbie Kens,

Two Rainbow Gloves,

And a Sea Salt Ice Cream Tree.

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas,

I gave to thee,

Twelve Guitar Strings Strumming,

Eleven Swipers Swiping,

Ten hours of sleeping,

Nine Lessons in Dancing,

Eight Puppies a- Shaking,

Seven Wreaths a-Trimming,

Six Men a-Graying,

Five 'Plastic' Rings,

Four Calling Cards,

Three Barbie Kens,

Two Rainbow Gloves,

And a Sea Salt Ice Cream Tree!"

Roxas looked at Axel, grinned, and tackled him from his place on the couch, the lucky couch, in which all of this had started. Axel grinned back, happy that his present had seemed to work out.

The two had a very Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

_On the Thirteenth Day of Christmas…_

The day after Christmas, Roxas woke Axel up early in the morning with a kiss. Axel was startled, but smiled anyhow. Roxas whispered into Axel's ear something very special.

"On the Thirteenth Day of Christmas, I give you my heart."

And they most definitely lived happily ever after.

* * *

Author's Note: Really, this was just written in silliness, but I actually ended up liking it! Please review, I mean, really, I really love reviews, and they let me know if I'm actually doing a good job, and they inspire me to do more work! 

Thanks a bunch!

-Crimson


End file.
